


Gifts of Silver and Gold (I will say I do)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [52]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, First Meetings, Kings & Queens, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian panics about meeting his betrothed. John helps.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Gifts of Silver and Gold (I will say I do)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill!

Brian straightens the crown on his head, it feels heavy and slightly awkward. He has had several weeks to get used to the idea that he would be King-Consort, but he hasn’t. The crown glitters with soft amber and bright sapphires in stark contrast to the silver base. It pushes down his curls and he pushes them up trying to give them some life.

John sighs heavily behind him, “Brian, we’re going to be behind.”

He pushes the fabric of his shirt down, enjoying the silky feeling. His rings catch on his buttons.

“But what if he doesn’t, I mean, we’ve never met before.”

John rolls his eyes, “that is what an arranged marriage is.”

Brian swallows, “but what if he doesn’t like me?”

He starts pacing, “what if he is truly hideous?”

Something hits his head and he turns around to see that it was one of the heavy strings from John’s instrument he picks it up and whips it back towards John who simply leans out of the way as he continues to tighten his new string.

“My lord, he is considered the greatest beauty to ever grace this earth, which is bollocks because have you seen Ronnie?”

Brian chuckles, “thank you for reminding me about your happy betrothment when mine could be the greatest disaster.”

“It might only be a mild disaster,” John says dryly, “just remember to kiss his palm when you greet him since your marrying in his country.”

“Oh.”

John shakes his head, “it will be a great offense if you don’t.”

Brian takes in a shaky breath, “okay. Greet him by kissing his palm. Do I bow?”

“I don’t know,” John says, “do you?”

“No. We’re of equal rank.”

There are three rapid knocks on the door. The steward is calling him. Brian sends one more look towards John who gives him encouraging smile.

“Brian, this will be a great boon to our nations.”

John steps forward and squeezes him on the shoulder, “and I have the deepest hopes your marriage will be lovely.”

Brian smiles, “when I see you next, I’ll be a married man.”

He hurries out of the room following the steward.

“King Roger is not a patient man,” the steward says, “we have to hurry.”

Brian lets out a long breath. _Crystal_ is the name of this man. He runs his hand down his shirt and hopes that they don’t start sweating. That would be the worst kind of introduction. Do they even touch hands? They must if he kisses Roger’s hand or does he kneel to press his lips to them?

Crystal leads him through the maze of a hallway. John’s shoes clicking behind him. Brian keeps reminding himself to breathe. It only takes them a few minutes before they’re standing outside of large wooden doors. The handles are golden lions with smooth red stones set in the eyes. He had known that King Roger’s kingdom was wealthy, but he did not expect such a blatant show.

The doors open after Crystal knocks twice. Inside is a grand hall, keeping the red and gold theme, but it’s less gaudy than the door handles would have him believe. There are only a dozen guards, each one standing in front of a pillar. At the end of the hall sits the throne. His own nation’s colors are already displayed in the unoccupied seat.

Brian walks halfway before stopping. King Roger rises from his own throne before stepping nearer gracefully. He watches, breath is stolen from his lungs as he is finally able to take in the real visage of his future husband. He is absolutely stunning. Golden hair tied tightly in a braid with sparkling blue eyes draws Brian in, but it’s the spark of life he emanates that truly captures Brian. He nearly forgets to bend and lift the hand to his lips.

Roger smiles warmly at him.

“I told you, there was nothing to worry about!”

He jumps at the voice and turns to his side to see a man leaning against the throne. Dark hair is contrasted beautifully by the bright red of the royal colors.

“Shut it, Fred!” Roger flushes.

Brian grins, “it’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“I had hoped my union would be a blessed one, it seems I was not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
